Her Death Date
by xxsmileyme123xx
Summary: Max finds herself face to face with the soul catchers, begging for 10 more days of life. She soon begins to unravel the secrets of the Shadow Realm and the Heavens and it's inhabitants. Being with the Soul Catchers isn't easy, especially when Mr. Talk Dark and Arrogant is the boss, but after all how bad can it be? And it's only for 10 days.. what could possibly go wrong? Fax
1. Chapter 1

**ON THIN LINES**

**Prologue: Choices**

In this life, one must make a series of choices and live up to the circumstances and consequences. That is just the endless cycle of which we venture, constantly faced with decisions.

Now I can't say that I'm perfect and that I've made all the right choices- or that I've even come close. Trust me, Fate has been kind to me, and that isn't an understatement. When my time came… I fought it with all I could, and now look at me…

But I'm getting ahead of myself. This all must be very confusing. Perhaps I should start from the beginning and maybe then you'll understand me. Pay close attention, because it's a rather odd story. Remember keep an open mind…

You'll need it.

~[*]~

Max

The sun crept up behind my black curtains, slowly illuminating my small apartment. I groggily opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as I looked over at my alarm clock.

7:30

_Oh crap! I'm late!_

I darted out of bed, running straight to the bathroom to get ready. I didn't know what had happened. My alarm didn't go off… ughh this is just great! I start in half an hour and it's at least a 20 minute walk to the office…

I hastily brushed my hair back and put on my skirt and shirt. Since I worked in the accounting department of a big corporation, dresses and skirts were required of us.

I quickly bolted into my kitchen, grabbing my water bottle and a snack for breakfast before rushing out the door.

I hurriedly walked through the streets of New York at a steady pace, sipping my water and looking out at the busy traffic. I guess it's a good thing I don't own a car… I took out my phone to look at the time. 7:52. Not too bad, I just need to-

**BAM! **

I was hit with a force that sent me staggering toward the edge of the street, almost into the flow of traffic. I just barely caught myself, balancing on my toes trying to avoid falling into the path of the moving cars. Horns blared as I was finally able to lean forward and step away from the curb. Fear coursed through me as I watched my water bottle roll into the street, instantly crushed by an incoming car. It left a dark wet stain on the road.

_That could have been me…Holy crap, I almost died. _

"I'm sooooo sorry!" I looked up to see a girl surging towards me, her blond curls bouncing. There was a rather good-looking guy with strawberry blonde hair following close behind her. She stood in front of my, catching her breath before continuing, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I took in her concerned expression, nodding slowly. With a shaky breath I struggled to reply. "I'm…" I glanced at my smashed water bottle in the street, "I'm fine," though it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself than her.

The gorgeous guy who now stood beside her looked at me worriedly, before turning to the girl.

"I told you not to let that horse off of its leash! It almost killed her." I look at them, puzzled.

"Horse?" I murmured. The girl simply rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"My dog, Total. He's pretty big… I'm so sorry again for him jumping at you like that!" She whistled loudly and a big mastiff came running up to us. She calmly reattached the leash as the dog regarded me warily, then she extended her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Angel, by the way."

I stared down at the dog. _So that was what ran into me…_

"Uh, I'm Max, and it's okay. I guess I just lost my water bottle," I tried to joke, but my laugh came out feebly, as I was still shaken by my 'near-death experience.' I peeked back down at her dog, "I'll have to agree with your friend here- maybe it's just best to keep him on a leash," I gave her a light smile.

She winced "Of course- and hey, let us make it up to you. I can buy you a coffee to replace that," she pointed to the water stain on the pavement. I considered it for a moment, before the fair haired man with her pulled out a pocket watch to check the time. That's odd... Who uses a pocket watch...?

_THE TIME! It's got to be past eight o'clock already! Crap! _

I smiled at the girl and nodded, "Thank you, that's kind, but it's okay. Now if you excuse me, I'm a little late to work."

She smiled brightly and stepped aside; the boy shook his head impatiently and started walking the other way, dragging the girl behind. I waved, shouldered my bag, and started speed walking my way to the office. Five minutes later I arrived, certain I was late now.

I got to my desk out of breath and sweaty, damn I'm out of shape. I poked my tummy blaming it for my shortness of breath. Maya, the receptionist at the firm (who also happened to be my best friend), walked up to me, smirking.

"Tsk Tsk Max. Tardiness is not a trait one wishes to acquire while working here," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes, putting my bag in my desk drawer.

"Whatever, Maya, I need some coffee. It's way too early for this."

She smiled and followed me to the Break Room where some coffee was brewing. Grabbing a couple of napkins, I patted the sweat off of my forehead. She leaned against the counter, "So what happened that made you late?"

I quickly recounted what had just happened on the street with the girl and the man. She nodded thoughtfully as I related to her my 'almost death.'

"Hmmm…" she said, looking thoughtful, "So was the guy cute?"

I smacked her playfully, "Seriously?! Out of all that, the guy is what you think about?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pot of coffee, pouring some in my foam cup.

"He was good looking though…" I smiled, shrugging. She laughed and gave a little clap.

Just then, the door flew open and a very handsome man walked in. He was sharply dressed in an expensive-looking black suit. His black hair arranged nicely, dark brown eyes landing on me as he strode forward with so much confidence that it took me by surprise.

_I know I've seen him before…somewhere…_

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt," He said, speaking lightly.

"Good Morning, Nick" Maya smiled nicely. He nodded politely but kept his eyes on me. Oh yeah- Nick! The newest Attorney at the firm, very successful for his age, youngest attorney in our office.

"You're Max, right?" He said, "I think we met briefly back when I first started, at a company meeting."

I nodded lightly, not quite remembering,"Yes… umm it's nice to see you again."

He nodded, "I'm going to be very blunt, Max," He straightened his suit,

"I know this is very sudden, but I was wondering if you had plans tonight?"

I blushed, definitely surprised. _Tonight? Dang, so soon! Okay Max, act cool._

"That depends…" I grinned coyly.

"Oh really?" he smirked.

"Yes," I stated, "Why are you asking?" I sipped my coffee while looking at him steadily.

His answer was immediate,"That I take you out somewhere."

I tried to keep my appearance indifferent, giving him my best demure smile. It had been a while since I went out on a date- especially with someone as good looking as him.

"When?" I asked blatantly.

He smiled at me broadly, "Tonight, right after work."

I nodded, agreeing,"Great, I'll meet you at your desk at six."

He smiled at me once again and gave Maya a curt nod before leaving without another word. Maya squealed, clapping happily.

"Finally! Maxie has a date!"

I rolled my eyes, walking out of the break room and mentally prepared myself for the day. A pile of papers was placed on my desk. I sighed and thought of my date after work, the possibilities getting me through my day.

~[*}~

I smoothed my hair over and the clock struck six. My palms were sweaty as I waited for Nick. The last of the employees were clocking out for the day, so I entered my time and followed suit.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, and I turned to see Nick standing there looking at the time teasingly. I smirked and got my things. We walked out of the building. He even held the door- very nice. Although I could have gotten it myself, it was a nice gesture… he seems like a real gentleman.

We made small talk while walking a couple blocks before stopping in front of a fairly busy-looking bar. This is way too crowded…

Nick looked around before turning back to me, "Do you mind if we go somewhere A little more private?" He asked.

I swallowed nervously, nodding, "That sounds fine."

He motioned towards a bar down the street and we switched, heading in that direction. Things seemed to be going fairly well. So far, he was polite and kind, and somewhat quiet but he made an effort. He held the door open for me again as we walked into the cozy bar. Low lights hung about, creating a casual and laid-back environment. We sat down at a booth in the back. He smiled a dashing smile at me as the waitress came up- a beautiful girl with mocha skin and bright hazel.

"Hey guys, my name's Nudge. Yes, I know, laugh all you want, it's my real name." She beamed and pointed at her name tag, "Anyway, the bartender is trying out a new drink and we want to see if people will like it," She looked at us happily, "Mind trying it out so I can give him some feed back? It's pretty sweet..." she looked at me, "but not too sweet," She finished, looking at Nick who just smirked. He nodded.

"Okay we'll give it a go," he said, "Do you mind?"

I smiled politely, "Not at all!"

He grinned, "We'll take two," he told Nudge as I turned to look out the window. She left to go get our drinks.

"So… Max?" Nick asked as I looked up at him, taking my phone out of my purse in case someone called.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself," he prompted. I began to tell him about where I when to school and college, etc. He nodded, listening intently as I continued. Soon Nudge came back with some foamy blood red drink and put one in front of each of us. I looked at it carefully; his looked like it was made first. I looked back at Nick's. Yup- mine's definitely more fizzy and foamy.

Nudge lingered around our booth, "I like to see the customer's reactions,. Most respond well!" she smiled, "They love it."

Nick took a sip of his. He winced, "It's good, I'm just not much of a fruit guy though," he smiled politely at Nudge. I smiled, about to take a sip, when I remembered something and put my drink down. There was visible disappointment in both their faces.

"What's wrong?" Nick looked at me. I blushed sheepishly…

"This is really embarrassing… but I can't drink. I'm still on antibiotics from an infection I had a couple days ago..." I looked away. Fang frowned, looking annoyed, and Nudge didn't even try to hide her disappointment.

"I'm sorry," I grimaced. _Why do they look so upset? It's just a drink._

I shrugged it off.

"It's okay," Nudge smiled weakly,"I'll leave it there in case you change your mind, and I'll bring you some water," She trotted off.

I thanked her, and turned back to Nick who still looked very annoyed.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Fine," he responded coldly. Okay, now he's just being weird…

The rest of the evening went like that; Nick's sudden mood swing startled me. His one word answers and nods of indifference worried me. What the hell is his problem?

He even yawned, looking bored. What an arrogant j***!

Finally, he suggested we go home and rest up for tomorrow. I nodded and grabbed my bag. He paid the bill and opened the door for me, walking out to the street. He started down the block, calling out that he'd 'see me tomorrow' over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at his rudeness and wondered how in the world my date had taken such a bad turn- and all over a drink. I started walking down the block, thinking about arrogant cocky lawyer Nick.

I was almost home when I reached for my phone. Might as well call Maya and tell her what a disaster it was. I rummaged through my bag. _What the… damn it! I must have left it at the bar. I turned around and headed back to get it._

After a nice twenty minute argument with the Bar manager about my lost phone, I started on my way back. I had sent Maya a text instead. I was too exhausted to call. Damn Nick. I had just turned my corner when I saw a familiar face. A black mastiff dog sat on the curb in front of my apartment building.

"Total… what are you doing off of your leash again?" I approached the animal calmly.

Suddenly a white light blinded me, as a loud boom echoed through the street and a fire exploded in the building I was standing near. I gasped as fire and smoke came out of a window… Wait! That's my window!

I turned as I heard familiar voices down the street.

"Seriously?! She wasn't inside?"

I turned around and saw a familiar faces walking up. There was Nudge from the bar… Nick... And there was Angel from this morning- with that quiet strawberry blonde!

I looked around at them, shocked…

"What is going on?" I asked, bewildered.

Nick looked angry; he threw his hands up in frustration,"Someone is going to have to take the blame for this!"

Total trotted to Angel, wagging his tail. She looked at the apartment concerned, "I guess luck hasn't favored us today."

Nick shook his head,"Screw luck, who ever messed up should be the one to finish the job. Let's just be done with this." He looked at me, almost… repulsed. This is not the same guy I agreed to go out with…

"What's going on?!" I asked more fervently. Now I was pretty upset- and still confused.

Nudge smiled hollowly, "Sorry, Max, but… You're supposed to be dead."

I stared so hard that I began to get lightheaded. The strawberry blond raised an eyebrow at me, and then glanced up at my burning apartment before he spoke.

"What Nudge means, Max, is that you've managed to miss every attempt at your scheduled passing today."

"Passing?" I looked narrowed my eyes at him.

"Your Death date," Nick clarified, rolling his eyes. I felt an involuntary shiver go through me at his words.

"Death date…that…that's crazy! I'm going to call the police!" I yelled at them, searching my bag for my phone.

"Someone please stop her before she hurts herself," Nick snapped.

Angel looked down at her dog, "Total," she said firmly, looking from him to me. She nodded in my direction and he got the hint. He came closer and growled at me, his sharp teeth out.

Angel looked at me apologetically, "Take your hand out of your bag."

I sighed pulling it out, defeated. The blonde guy looked at me, clearly frustrated and annoyed, "Ughh… you humans! It's so infuriating-like you never know when to give up and accept what's right in front of you!"

I straightened my shoulders, "Just who do you think you are?" I countered. But then a thought hit me… did he say… humans? As if he isn't one? I took a step back.

"Or better yet, what are you?" I said to the apparent psycho.

He smirked, "You humans have a number of names for us," he said, "Angels of Death, Grim Reaper, the list goes on."

"What?" I looked at the group, seeing Nudge nod as if agreeing with him.

"Iggy is right," she said, "But we prefer to call ourselves something a little more civilized," She paused,

**"Soul Catchers."**

* * *

**Hey guys! I have this new story coming out! I hope you like it! Please tell me what you guys think! Big thanks to my beta Tatertotrocks! ****You're an amazing writer, and this chapter wouldn't have been good with you :)**

**Song of the week: Imortals by Fall Out Boy :) tatertotrocks**

**RnR?**

**Should I continue? This is the crossover of My killer romance and maximum ride...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the blue star socks I'm wearing!**

**Tell me if you like it! -**

**:)yme123**


	2. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

**~[*]~**

**Max**

Angel rolled her eyes and gave me another apologetic look, "Come on Iggy, the poor girl is already freaking out as it is. No need to make it harder." Iggy shrugged, mumbling something under his breath. I sighed, looking up at the flames that where slowly engulfing my apartment. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that those flames were meant for me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick take out a pocket watch similar to the one I had seen Iggy using earlier. He stared at it with an irritated look on his face.

"Enough of this nonsense!" he yelled, turning from me to the group. "We need to get this over with- we've already wasted too much time as it is. Let's just collect her soul and finish this."

The group looked anywhere but me, even Total couldn't meet my eyes. I shivered, goosebumps traveled down my arms as the full meaning of that sentence sunk in. "My soul?" I repeated, "… What do you mean?..." I asked, feeling faint.

Nick took a step closer so that he was towering over me, "You heard me," he said coldly.

I retaliated by taking a small step back- panic seeping into my bloodstream and clouding my thoughts. I tried to shake it off so I could focus on that problem at hand. I thought about how this day had turned sour: first the dog... I took a moment to look at Total. Damn dog almost killed me, but Iggy said that I had missed every attempt they had used to try to kill me. So what were the others? I thought back through the day; work had been the same as usual, and the walk to the bar had proven uneventful.

I looked at Nudge suspiciously, "Was that why my drink was darker and fizzier than his?" I asked, pointing towards Nick and narrowing my eyes.

Nudge blushed, squirming a bit, "Oh...well..." She struggled to say, looking away from me.

"It was poisoned, obviously," Nick stated, in that 'holier-than-thou' voice I now associated with him. They should have poisoned his damn drink too.

"Poisoned?" I repeated, wrinkling my nose. It sounded horrible, of course.

As if reading my mind, Nudge straightened her gaze back to me, "Oh don't worry though! That poison kills you in the fastest and most painless way possible! Er…usually," she said, smiling. I sighed and turned to the handsome yet j***-faced lawyer.

"So that's the reason you asked me out tonight?" I surmised, frowning. He looked me straight in the eye, clearly feeling no shame in his actions, and nodded.

"Yes," he said, "You needed to meet your scheduled death date." He turned away whilst muttering, "You still do." I felt the air blow a stray hair across my face and my heart pounded, scrambling to figure a way out of this undesirable 'fate'...

"So…Nick," I said, his name a sour taste in my mouth, "You're the 'Angel of Death'?" I made air quotes as I spoke, "Can't you do something to save me? Anything?" I pleaded. I was determined that twenty-three was too young an age to die, no matter the circumstances! "I won't tell anyone at work who you really are!" I coerced, "I'll...I'll move away- to Mexico! And change my name- you'll never hear from me again." I insisted, my mind already racing, heart still thumping madly at the possibility of- well- dying. I never liked the name Maria, but I'd even be willing to take that on as my name. If it was to save my skin, definitely. Hmm…Maria? Yes, it could work.

"Yeah, it could work…" I mumbled to myself.

Nick scoffed, "Work?" his voice dripped with sarcasm, "Just what do you think this is? A game of Monopoly? There are no 'get out of jail free' cards,'" he said.

I felt a hysteria begin to creep into my mind as I struggled to come up with anything more that could help me. I debated running away, but took one look at Total and knew that plan was out of commission. I vaguely remembered taking a self defense class a couple years ago, but what's a kick in the shins to an Angel of Death? Or four, I thought warily, looking around at the group of Soul Catchers. I was just about to surrender when it hit me like a ton of bricks, the number that would change my life forever.

I met eyes with each of them in turn, and then turned to Nick, "Please," I pleaded, "Please, just give me ten more days!" My voice faded to a whisper at the end. Nudge leaned into Angel, covering her mouth to me (which I assume means she didn't intend for me to hear), "What did she say?" She asked Angel quietly.

"Just ten more days to live…" I repeated, trailing off, "That's all I want."

Iggy rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in frustration, "You've got to be kidding me," he said, looking at Nick. Nick put his hand up, asking for silence before he turned and spoke to me.

"What your asking for is impossible," he said, shaking his head, "You've already lived longer than you're supposed to, longer than was scheduled."

Angel shrugged and played with her fingers, looking over to Nick hesitantly.

"I don't know…" she started, "Fang, couldn't we just change her date and cause of passing?" she asked quietly. He shot her a menacing glare, but she merely continued petitioning while I looked on in amazement. "I mean, even if we do kill her now, the intermediaries are going to know we missed our death date, so it won't really matter...I mean really, what's a couple more days?" she asked with a shrug, looking Nick in the eyes. I noticed that the others began to back away slowly.

Nick shook his head, growing impatient, "It doesn't matter. Waiting longer will just make it worse."

Angel frowned looking down, "But-"

"Enough," he said interrupted loudly, "end of discussion." Iggy returned to her side, putting an arm over her shoulder in consolation, "It's better this way," he said, "Let's not complicate this." She bit her lip and looked at me. I returned her gaze. It seemed that only Angel was the least bit concerned about my cause. Nick turned to me, looking like he was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Can you at least have the decency to tell me what is going on?! You know, since this is my life we're talking about, here," I shouted. The whole situation was seriously p*** me off, my fear fading into anger- as I was prone to doing. I am not the defenseless type. If I was about to die, they better damn well tell me why.

Nick shot me a glare before rolling his eyes, "Whatever. Someone care to explain things to her?" He yawned, looking bored as he turned to the group. Angel stepped forward, nodding.

"Okay, but make it short," he told her, walking off to the side to observe. She took a deep breath, giving me that same concerned expression I recognized from this morning.

"Well, like Iggy said, we are known to humans as 'Grim Reapers,' but our official title is that of 'Soul Catchers,' or 'Collectors'." I frowned- a little confused already.

"Collectors?" I questioned, looking around the group. "Yup!" she nodded happily, "Our job as Soul Catchers is to take, or 'Collect' the departed souls from the recently deceased, and transport them to the Intermediaries, who wipe their memories and prepare them for Reincarnation."

Rein...what? I felt queasy trying to keep up with all the new information, "So..." I looked at her worried, "I'm going to lose all my memories?" I felt panicked. Nudge placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, drawing my attention to her before she spoke.

"Of course!" She said, smiling, "Just imagine if you were reborn with all those memories?!" she shivered, "You'd be all confused! Poor thing."

I nodded, sort of understanding, but still freaked out, "So you Collectors... you work with these 'Intermediaries?'"

Over from his secluded spot on the sidewalk, Nick nodded, answering, "Yes we do, albeit, not willingly. Those guys are a pain," he said while giving Iggy an odd look.

Iggy simply rolled his eyes before turning to me, "They don't like it either, but we do it to keep the cycle of life and death balanced"

I looked at them thoughtfully, "So I'm supposed to be dead- and on my way to these people? Where they will erase my memory, and I'll be put back into the life cycle?" I deadpanned.

Angel smiled, "Yes! that's exactly it!" I nodded slowly seeing my one and only chance appear.

"Yet... somehow you guys messed this whole thing up and I'm still breathing," I said looking at each of them smugly. Even Nick stayed quiet beneath my gaze. I took a deep breath, hoping this would work.

"But don't you guys see?" I said, " Even if you kill me now, I'll still remember all of this... everything you just told me."

"Son of a..." Iggy muttered glaring at me, realizing what I was getting at. I smirked, already feeling better.

"What's going to stop me from telling these 'Intermediaries' everything you just told me? I mean... It's not like I've got much to lose." I said, shrugging.

Oh please work...Please...

Nudge frowned, "Oh no." she whispered, realization prominent in her expression.

Iggy looked at me, "Gutsy," he said, and looked over to Nick, "this chick is seriously trying to blackmail us."

I shook my head, "All I'm asking is for ten more days! Then everyone wins," I said.

Nudge furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm sorry Max, but your death is a set fact, doesn't matter the day," she said, frowning. I nodded, waving a hand nonchalantly, "I get that, but if you do this one last thing for me, I promise you I won't tell them when... when my time comes," I lowered my voice. I looked at Nick, back to pleading with my eyes.

"…Please?" I added hopefully.

They all stayed quiet, and I watched Nick mull it over. Angel spoke up, "I really don't see the problem, actually."

Nudge shook her head, "You're still new Angel. Trust me when I say that those intermediaries will definitely find out about an overdue human if we aren't careful. And that's a serious offense, especially for you two," She pointed at her and Nick.

Nick silenced them with a hand, "Still... it's rare to find someone insane enough to try and strike a Deal with Death," he said, giving me an amused smirk, "Perhaps she could be entertaining."

Iggy turned red, "What?! You're seriously considering this?"

Nick ignored him and turned back to me, "But you have to do as you promised, and keep your mouth shut! Those Intermediaries are damn annoying."

I nodded, relief washing over me, "I give you my word," I said, trying not to sound too eager, "I promise."

He smirked at the relief in my voice, "Okay Max." he spoke with such authority I was left speechless, "You have your Ten Days"

I almost hugged him from my relief! "Thank you!"

Angel smiled at me, then at Nick, "Wise choice, Brother."

Brother?

"This is ridiculous," Iggy fumed. I leaned against a telephone pole looking over at my smoking apartment. Well, I have a little more time... Nick followed my gaze before quickly grabbing me, "Come on. The fire department and the authorities should be coming soon."

And as if on cue, the sirens rang in the distance, and he dragged me away.

"Where are we going?" I asked, the fear returning. What about our deal?

"Home," He responded curtly, and he began walking down the block. The others followed suit.

Wait, this wasn't the plan! They had agreed and given me ten more days to live…to…

I'm going with the Collector's?

Crap.

**Hey Guys! :) here is the next installment of the story! Hope you like... tell me if you do... Please and feel free to share it with friends!**

_**Beta Note: They say I'm just too white and nerdy…**_

**That's a weird beta note... lol I'm brown and nerdy I guess haha**

**RnR? Please?**

**:)yme123**


	3. Babysitter

**Hey guys! I know, I'm sorry it's been a while. Please Let me know if you like it? **

**Please?**

**Pretty Please?**

**Okay :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing... Literally nothing at all.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The rest of the group wandered off in different directions, my guess was that they were taking alternate routes to the house to seem less suspicious.

Nick quietly dragged me along, looking at me pensive, a small frown tugged at his lips. I tried hard not to stare at the way his lips curved with such perfection, choosing to stare at the ground instead, focusing all my efforts on not tripping while we walked at such a fast speed. He cursed under his breath, turning to look at me again, his dark eyes piercing,

"Who do you want to watch you?" He asked, searching my eyes. I stopped, looking at him puzzled, "What do you mean?" I asked quietly. He took a deep breath running his hand through his dark black hair before he continued.

"Someone is going to have to keep a close eye on you, now that you missed your death date. The Intermediaries will be on the look out for an over due human. We have to make sure that they don't find you." He explained still dragging me by my arm, rather harshly I might add.

I shivered trying to decide who I wanted to watch me, my mind immediately went to Angel, she had been the nicest by far…however she had tried to kill me.

I thought of the rest of the Soul Catchers, Iggy seemed upset with the idea of having to take me in so he didn't seem like the wisest choice. Nudge was kind enough but she had also tried to poison me so she was out.

I looked over at Nick, biting my lip. I guess it would make sense to ask him to look after me.

"I think you should take care of me" I mumbled peering at him, he smirked. I looked at him innocently, and then it finally hit me that my statement may have sounded a little off. I blushed trying to hide my face in my hair.

"What I mean is that, it makes sense that you look after me… we work together. And since you asked me to dinner it won't seem odd if I'm seen with you." I said.

He nodded looking ahead thoughtfully as we continued walking, our pace had slowed now to something much more manageable. He had stopped gripping my elbow so tightly and I could now feel the blood circulating properly, I wiggled my fingers.

"I guess, since I allowed you the extra days it should be my responsibility to look after you." He said sighing, "You can add babysitter to my resume now." He muttered annoyed. I simply rolled my eyes, deciding not to respond snidely.

The rest of the walk continued silently, as I took in my surroundings. It was too dark to see much but the neighborhood seemed nice. It was quiet; we had just passed a nice little park. I imagine a lot of little children play there during the day, I sighed sadly, I may never have children. I've always wanted a little boy and girl, I thought I'd make an excellent mother…make up for the way my sister and I had been treated.

Nick cleared his throat; I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes gesturing toward a house, "This is it, welcome to your temporary home" I frowned at his choice of words.

The house itself looked like any normal two-story house, white trimming dark grey accents. Nick pulled me forward, opening the door. A staircase lead up to the second floor, I went to the right, the first room I saw was the living room.

In the center of the room were two black leather sofas and a glass coffee table; hung up on the walls were pieces of art and a quite large flat screen. The carpet was a soft cream color. Nick walked toward the stair case,

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right down." He said, loosening his tie as he walked up the steps.

I walked towards the sofa, taking another look around the room before settling in to the soft leather. I wonder if I'll be sleeping on the couch… I was startled out of my thoughts yet again as an unfamiliar voice yelled out from behind me.

"FANG! Is that you?!"

I gasped, getting up quickly grabbing the first thing I could use to defend myself. Sadly, the only thing in reach was a pillow. I cursed under my breath.

A man stood shirtless, looking at me. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I took his image in, his Blondish hair pointed ever which way, freckles decorated his pale face, his eyes a warm blue, soft and inviting; a strong jaw line. He was slightly shorter than Nick, maybe 5'9 or 5'10. His figure lean, I saw traces of abs as he took in stead breaths.

"Who are you?" he asked, still looking at me in confusion.

"I'm-"

I was about to answer when a voices echoed behind me. I turned to see the rest of the soul catchers walking in the front door. Iggy walked forward towards what I only assumed was the kitchen, Nudge and Angel trailing behind; Total ran past us all and straight to the yard.

"Ahh Max, I see you met Dylan" He muttered passing by us, not even glancing up. The girls waved before going up stairs just as Nick was coming down.

"Hey Dylan, do me a favor and give Max a tour? She's going to be here for a little while." I frown at the phrase "little while" it bothered me that so little time of my life was left.

He nodded beckoning me to follow him up the stairs. I followed quietly looking at the way the muscles in his back moved as he walked. Once we got to the top of the staircase, he veered into a room quickly; he emerged a couple seconds later with a plain black t-shirt.

"Sorry about that" he said stretched his arms up behind his head, "I didn't mean to scare you"

I nodded giving him a small smile, "It's okay" he smiled a playful smile.

"So I don't mean to be rude or blunt, but what are you doing here?" he asked, leaning against the door frame of the room. I quickly recounted previous events and explained how Nick had 'Generously" granted me 10 more days of life with the condition that I can't tell anyone and I had to be watched. Dylan listened intently; expressions of awe adorned his face.

"I've never heard of anyone living past their death date, congrats" he smiled patting my head before turning and walking down the hall.

I rolled my eyes shrugging, not really sure if living an extra couples days is an accomplishment. I followed him listening quietly as he motioned to the different rooms, pointing out who slept where and which door was the bathroom door. We finally reached the end of the hall.

"Here is where you'll be staying" he opened the door to a small simple room. It held a full size bed and a night stand; there was a comfy looking chair in the corner next to the window and a lamp on the other side of the bed.

"It isn't much, but it's comfy" Dylan murmured, I nodded taking it all in. "So, what do you think of the house?" he asks.

I try to give him a smile, " It looks like any other house" Dylan laughed, "I know right" he turned his head looking at the bare walls, "I keep telling them we should decorate but they are too lazy" he states. I laugh, building up the courage to ask.

"Do you guys like living here?"

He looks at me puzzled, "Just cause we are soul catchers doesn't mean we are supposed to live in a dark castle with cobwebs and coffins" he says smirking. I nodded almost smacking myself. Duh Max…

"I let you get settled in, come down stairs when you're ready" he spoke before turning to leave.

I lay back on the bed, thinking about what had happened.

* * *

**RNR?**


End file.
